I Will Remember You
by AlyssDwyn
Summary: Sonfic: I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachlan. Naruto remembers Jiraiya. Third-person.


**I WILL REMEMBER YOU – A NARUTO SONGFIC BY ALYSSDWYN**

**Rating: **K+**  
Warning: **Er, it's better if you listen to the song as well, but it is a sad song. Srsly.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Kapeesh?  
**Foreword Authoress Notes: **I came up with this idea when I was trying to get over writer's block for _We're All Just Animals_. I had it as a song for a slideshow in school for graduation, and I thought it would fit well. Since Jiraiya's, you know, dead and stuff. It's better if you listen to the song! You can find it on imeem or loudfusion if you have an account there. Anywho, I hope enjoy this! If you do, please review. It kind of sucks at the beginning then gets better halfway through.

.**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**.**

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?_

It hurt. It hurt so much.

To live your life when something was gone; when something could never come back.

The pain…

Why?

Why did it hurt so much? Why couldn't it just go away? He didn't want it.

He didn't want the memories either. He would let the pain take them away if it wanted them; he just wanted it all to go away. For it to leave him alone.

_Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad_

He taught him so much.

They had so many moments together. The sunny days of training, the tiresome times in the hot springs.

He was his hero. The old, perverted man was.

That smile. It pained him so much to remember it. The way his eyes would crinkle, showing the wrinkles in his eyes; the way the blond would copy the big, cheesy smile. He wanted to be just like him, the young boy did.  
_  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

He remembers the time you first met, just like it was yesterday. He remembers when you left for his training; that too, was almost yesterday.

The saying "You don't know what you have, until you lose it." was right, eh, Ero-sennin?

His laughter doesn't feel right. He feels like something is constricting his throat. Have you ever felt this way, sensei?

Felt like you were going to die, felt like your throat would close up, like your eyes would start bleeding?

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?_

"I will, sensei." He says, a small, feeble smile forming on his lips as he lays on his bed.

His face is wet.

He doesn't know why.

He let pain take the memories, but it never left him alone.

Why were these rivers of this strange liquid running down his face? Why didn't pain take them when it took his memories?

_Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Sensei…

You were the only one who supported him in his dream to become Hokage. The one who truly, truly supported him; believed in him and his ability. Can he do that, now that you're gone?

Can he?

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

The bed seemed so stiff an uncomfortable now. It felt like every thing around the boy was rejecting him.

He was just a boy, and nothing more. The poor child never had a comfortable life, he always craved the things other children had: the parents, the love, the attention, the friends.

And then he got them. The father figure; the love of his teammates; the attention of those around him—even if he did desperate acts at times for it; the friends. He had so many friends that cared for him.

Yet everything comes with a sacrifice, doesn't it?

He lost his most important person to the man he swore to protect them against. The man he said would never be able to get the one he held dear.

But he had. He had lost Sasuke to Orochimaru.

He was so weak, the blond. He could never anything right. If he couldn't protect the one he cared most about, how could he protect a village? Becoming Hokage was as pointless as everyone said it was; there was no way a failure like him could guard all of those people. Those innocent people…

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

He would always remember that man—the one who peeked in on girls, the one who accepted him as he was, the one who would always be known by his books, more than what he did as man. But he will remember you by who you were.

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose_

He loved you, Ero-sennin. The young blond who soaks his pillow in tears now.

He's so afraid of losing things. You could see it, too, couldn't you? He's so afraid of breaking those bonds.

So afraid…

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

His past.

It's something that changed this heart-broken teen forever.

The constant ignorance, the constant dirty looks, the constant disdain.

All because he was himself. All because his father loved him so much.

All because people made decisions for him.

The darkness could have swallowed him, but he tried to stay with the light. Through all of these years, he's been balanced on the edge.

You helped to pull him on the light side, Ero-sennin.

Don't you see how the darkness tries to consume him now? How it drinks his tears and whispers to his heart?

The poor heart of his, which has been through so much.

So much…

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me? _

Of course he will. And you know you will remember him. That is the bond between father and son, can't you see?

_Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Look, Ero-sennin. He cradles the pillow now, as pain and sorrow rip deep wounds into his body.

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me? _

You will be his new courage. You, and you alone.

You will be the beacon at the end of the tunnel.

The one who will be the proudest when he accomplishes something great.

You… and you alone…

_Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

It is time we left, is it not, Ero-sennin? Your presence has already started to warm his heart, and the wounds of sorrow and pain are already being stitched. We can only hope that hi is careful, and does not tear them open.

_Weep not for the memories…_

He will not. He will smile and laugh at the fun times you have had, and constantly remind people of you.

He will remember you…

.**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**.**

**End Authoress Notes: **I am officially in love with this songfic. The song? Not so cuch anymore. XD It gets to you after the first fifty times, lmao.  
I don't know who was talking to Jiraiya. Maybe a god? It just popped it's way in there, and stayed. Like it? Tell me in a review. (:


End file.
